1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water ski equipment, and in particular to a wind-up accessory for storing a water ski rope and handle bar assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water ski ropes are typically made of nylon and are provided with a handle bar assembly on one end and a quick connect snap fastener is attached to its opposite end. In use, the quick connect snap fastener is coupled to an eyebar anchored to the rear of a power boat. Typically the ski rope is coiled and placed on the bottom of the boat when not in use. When it is desired to use the ski rope, the quick connect snap fastener is attached to the eyebar, and the ski rope along with the handle is thrown over the side. It will be appreciated that the ski rope can become entangled with other equipment when coiled on the bottom of the boat, and is subject to being damaged by exposure to fuel which may leak into the bottom of the boat from time to time. Additionally, the ski rope is likely to be stepped on by the operator or passengers, and thereby become worn or damaged.
Because of the long length of most ski ropes, the coiled ski rope takes up a substantial amount of space within the confines of the boat. When two ski ropes are used, great care must be exercised to prevent them from becoming entangled when placed on the bottom of the ski boat.